


on the rocks

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Sexual Harrassment, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kenta drops by Ryo's workplace.
Relationships: Satozuka Kenta/Akebono Ryo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	on the rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Whys this so long lol
> 
> !!!WARNING!!! This fic involves Ryo being briefly harassed by a patron during his part time job! Kenta has sex with Ryo in the bathroom at his workplace, which Ryo is very conflicted about. There's some humiliation and exhibitionism aspects as well as Kenta just being a dick

When it came to part time jobs, Ryo always felt more comfortable handing out leaflets and tissues versus dealing directly with customers. Taking a server job at the downtown izakaya hadn't been his first choice of work by a long shot. The pace could go from stressful to overwhelming in a jiffy, but Ryo had to admit that he grew to like the rowdy atmosphere of the place. There were lots people there during the evening rush, trying to relax or blow off steam, groups of businessmen bonding after hours. It was fun watching how people unwound with a few glasses of beer, the way the energy lifted, growing more excited further into the night. After a few weeks on the job, Ryo felt like he was making big strides toward improvement, too.

"Ryo-chan!" One of the louder men, an older blue-collar worker with salt-and-pepper hair, called out to him when he saw him. The man wasn't very popular with some of his coworkers, but Ryo liked that he always seemed happy when he was having a beer.

"Good evening, Ichiyama-san." Ryo saw that his glass was half-drunk and the plate of pickled vegetables heavily snacked on. "Want me to put in an order of yakitori for you?"

An arm patted his back as Ichiyama said, "Ryo-chan knows me so well! Though I think I'll take somethin' else, too..." He was a rather touchy guy, so that was probably why some of the staff disliked him.

Ryo could easily overlook how he left his hand on his hip while picking out another item on the menu, taking it as a sign of friendliness. Ichiyama had been the first one to treat him kindly on the job after recognizing him as an uncertain newbie, and that little push helped Ryo get more confident dealing with customers. It was always good to see a familiar face, after all - especially one that was glad to see him.

And speaking of familiar faces -

"Kenken!" Though Kenta mentioned how he would stop by to check out Ryo's place of work, Ryo wasn't sure whether he'd have the time for it. It filled him with a nervous delight when Kenta walked into the izakaya and he could feel Kenta's sharp eyes focusing on him. Or maybe Ryo just wanted to show off to Kenta how much better he'd gotten at his job, so he would praise him for it.

"Welcome~ Are you drinking today?" Ryo couldn't help but ask, knowing how much Kenta preferred wine over sake. With Kenta in front of him, dressed sharply in slacks and a suit jacket, Ryo felt that the hole in the wall establishment was too rustic for him.

Whether Kenta felt the same, Ryo couldn't be sure. He gave an amused look and said, "Of course. I'll take a table."

"Right away." Now that he was thinking about it, Ryo couldn't imagine Kenta drinking a usual beer like the other customers either...

Once Kenta was seated at a small table, he crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned forward in his chair, flipping through the menu. Before Ryo could ask what he would be having, Kenta said, "I think I'll start with a cocktail, if that's alright." Ah, a cocktail suited him more than any beer or sake, after all.

"Of course! What would you like?"

Kenta met his eyes and smiled. "What cocktail would you recommend, Ryo?"

"Ah..." Suddenly Ryo got the impression that he was being quizzed on something. He felt his ears go hot, wanting badly to impress Kenta with his knowledge. "Our Highball is the most popular... It's a classic cocktail with whiskey and soda water and a twist of yuzu. But... I like sweet things, so my favorite is the Cassis Orange."

Kenta's smile widened slightly, and Ryo's heart soared at the small sign of encouragement. "I'll have a Cassis Orange then."

Excited by that, Ryo couldn't help but want to show Kenta that he really knew his stuff. "Anything to eat? The octopus the owner gets in is really delicious!"

"Maybe in a bit," Kenta said. Ryo didn't let it discourage him. The other members of the band would probably be surprised to see Ryo working properly, but Kenta looked at him with approval. It reminded Ryo of when Kenta first took him shopping to pick out his clothes, and Ryo promised to wear them well.

"Got it, Kenken! I'll put in your order."

During his rounds around to other customers, Ryo was hyper-aware of the cool gaze on his back. Kenta was watching him. Ryo shivered, straightening his back, determined to do as well as he could in front of him. There was a part of him that wanted to wait on Kenta first and foremost, but it was his job to make sure all the guests were having a good time. It had gotten busier since he first arrived, the atmosphere livening up as he received more orders for sake and shochu from various guests.

"Another beer, Ichiyama-san?"

"Yeah!" Ichiyama downed the rest of his glass right away in preparation. His fresh order of yakitori skewers was up as well, so Ryo scooped it up alongside his refill of beer. He shot a short glance to Kenta's table as he set down the plate - oh, he'd already received his Cassis Orange from the bar.

Ryo was about to scoot by on his way back to Kenta to see how he was enjoying his drink when Ichiyama lightly caught his waist. "Ryo-chan... When are you gonna get a drink with me? Are you getting off soon?" Though Ichiyama didn't have nearly enough alcohol to get drunk, there was a little slur to his words.

On one hand, Ryo couldn't help but be a little flattered by the offer, but... "Sorry, I have to focus on practice. You should come see our show."

"Ahhh, yeah, yeah. In exchange, you'll have to drink with me sometime! You know what they say about all work and no play!" Ichiyama's hand fell slightly lower when he pulled away, brushing over the curve of his ass. Ryo froze. The first few times, he thought the touch was completely unintentional, but now he wasn't so sure. Still, Ichiyama was nothing but nice to him - if only a little overzealous.

"Haha... we'll have to see how the live goes first." Ryo gave him a smile, shaking off the nerves that came from being put in an awkward position. "Enjoy your meal, Ichiyama-san." Ryo gave a short bow and made a beeline for the next table, clearing away the dishes as he tried get back into the rhythm of things.

When he caught a look toward Kenta, the expression on his face was different. A small frown. Ryo must have done something wrong. He swallowed hard and snatched up an empty plate out of a diner's way - and clipped a full glass of beer with the corner of it. Ryo helplessly watched as it knocked over onto the floor in slow motion, spilling beer across the table and onto the floor.

It took a moment to gather himself. "Oh! Sorry - sorry. Let me clean that up for you right away!" Ryo apologized profusely to the customers and got to wiping up the mess with a towel. He didn't dare look over his shoulder. It was bad enough that he could feel the judging stares of the patrons on his back, but if he had to see Kenta's on top of that...

Ryo could feel his shoulders drooping, even as he tried to hold it together. At least the glass hadn't broken from the impact, somehow... A heavy hand smacked against his ass as he walked by Ichiyama's table. "Don't let it get you down, Ryo-chan!" More encouraging than anything else, surely, but Ryo still could only muster an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I'll try not to..."

By the time Ryo got back to Kenta, the ice in his Cassis Orange was half melted, but the drink itself was hardly sipped. So Kenta must not have enjoyed his recommendation either. "Was it a little too sweet for you, Kenken?"

"Who's that?" Kenta asked, inclining his head toward the front half of the establishment.

Ryo didn't have to look to know who he was talking about, but he still gave a quick glance to be sure. "That's Ichiyama-san. Um, he's not a bad guy. He just gets a bit..."

"Inappropriate?" Kenta offered pointedly. Ryo couldn't help cowering slightly underneath Kenta's penetrating gaze. "Does he do that to you all the time?"

"Not really," Ryo said quickly, trying to brush it off. "He's a customer, so..." Even that felt weak to Ryo's lips, but he didn't know how else to explain it. Even if Ichiyama was trying to harrass him - which he couldn't really be sure about - it was something pretty minor, wasn't it? He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. After all, Ichiyama was nice enough to him, and was a regular he saw practically everyday. Everything was going just fine, and the staff were even happy to let Ryo handle him since he didn't mind it so much. Why would he mess with that?

"So you'd let any paying customer touch you however they want." The words were bitingly cold.

Ryo took a sharp breath. He thought that Kenta would understand when it came to business, that sometimes keeping things running smoothly was more important than one's own comfort, but he was unexpectedly harsh. "...Kenken. You're being mean..."

"You're able to stick up for yourself when it's me, huh?" Ryo's body stiffened. He'd been so nervous about messing up in front of Kenta when he arrived - now he was continuously making things worse, no matter what he did. Ryo was usually able to calm down his band mates when they were frustrated with each other, but when it was directed at him, when it was coming from Kenta... he didn't know what he could say to fix things.

Kenta gave a long sigh and let his face relax. A smile touched his lips, though Ryo could tell he wasn't happy at all. "More importantly, can you show me to the restroom, Ryo?"

Ryo appreciated that Kenta was willing to let the topic drop, at least for now. He imagined things would be much different once they got back to the sharehouse. "It's this way, Kenken." Ryo led him to the men's washroom, off in the back corner of the building, in its own small hallway.

He was about to return to the restaurant proper when Kenta reached out, grabbing his wrist. Ryo's head whirled around in surprise, but his voice died when he met Kenta's stern gaze. Without Kenta having to say a word, Ryo obediently followed him into the bathroom.

The bustle of the izakaya's customers was muted as Kenta locked the door, leaving them alone in the quiet, small room. Ryo's heart thumped a little quicker in his chest now. So he wasn't planning to wait until they were home to discuss things with him, after all. Ryo lowered his eyes, expecting Kenta's composed voice to begin explaining exactly what he did wrong - but instead, he received only silence. Ryo swallowed hard. It was up to him to apologize then. He wet his lips, preparing his words, when Kenta closed the distance between them in a quick stride.

Ryo reflexively stepped back in surprise, stopping short as he bumped against the door. Kenta's hand caught the hair at the back of Ryo's neck and pulled him down hard, into a kiss. "Kenke-" he gasped out, head spinning in confusion. Unbidden delight flowed through him as Kenta's tongue rubbed against his own, even as Ryo was bewildered by his sudden passion. Within moments, he relaxed. It was easy to embrace it, to kiss back and think that this was appeasing Kenta's mood in some way.

It was only when Kenta's free hand dropped down Ryo's chest to press into his waistband that he realized something was off. The crease of Kenta's brow paired with the twist of his lips formed a slightly sinister expression that made a shiver climb his backbone. Kenta wasn't planning to let him off with a simple lecture. "Kenken, wait... I'm still working..." The weak words were devoured by Kenta's mouth.

There was a different kind of intensity in his kisses than the ones he normally gave - here he bit at Ryo's lips, his grip firm around the side of his throat, like he wanted to make sure Ryo couldn't escape if he tried. Ryo got the message loud and clear, that Kenta didn't want to hear any more of his excuses or objections. The anxiousness of still being on the clock warred against his desire to please Kenta - ultimately the latter won out when Kenta's fingers wrapped around his cock. He surged to life in Kenta's hand, gasping as he began to stroke the length of him.

"You know this is exactly what that 'Ichiyama' wants to do to you, don't you? I thought you had gotten better dealing with people, but I really can't keep you out of my sight, can I?" Kenta's voice had a steeliness to it that Ryo recognized as disappointment. He stayed silent, his stomach flipping from nerves. Oh, there were things he could say, ways he could try to defend himself, but he was worried it'd just make Kenta more upset with him. Whatever Kenta wanted to do to him now, he surely deserved it.

That acquiescence must have been noticed, because Kenta immediately pulled way from him, no longer pinning him in. If Ryo wanted, he could unlock the door and leave to go back to his shift. But he wouldn't. Instead, he would keep his eyes fixed on Kenta's form and nod in willingness when Kenta beckoned him to the sink. "Come here, Ryo, and bend over."

When he leaned over and Kenta pulled down his pants, there were a dozen possibilities flying through Ryo's head. His own reflection stared back in the mirror, brows furrowed in uncertainty. Was Kenta planning to spank him, right here? Or perhaps -

Ryo sucked in air as he felt Kenta's fingers brush against his ass. Before he could take a breath, they were pressing deep inside him, the tight ring of muscle parting easily to Kenta's touch. And those fingers knew exactly how to make his cock twitch, prodding the sensitive prostate hard enough that Ryo's toes were curling. He couldn't help the way his body arched at the rough treatment, wanting more despite the circumstances.

"You do love being touched," Kenta mused. Ryo could hear the accusation in his words.

"I can't help it, because it's Kenken..." Whether or not Kenta truly believed him, Ryo had to say it earnestly.

"...Then you should act like it."

Ryo shivered from Kenta's rough voice, but he could recognize the demand there. "Please. Kenken... I only want you to touch me."

He could see Kenta's throat bob in the reflection of the mirror. His fingers withdrew, leaving Ryo feeling exposed in the harsh bathroom light as Kenta unbuckled his belt. For a moment, Ryo forgot that he was still on the clock, happy to finally feel like he was pleasing Kenta when his spit-slicked cock rubbed against his ass.

Rather than moving into it, Ryo let his body go lax, letting Kenta push his way inside him. It ached, but in a good way - the way it felt whenever Kenta was carefully punishing him. That pain quickly sparked into pleasure when Kenta thrust further inside, bumping against the spot he'd massaged with his fingers earlier.

"Nnnn..." Ryo let out the soft sound, squinting up at the reflection. "Does it... feel good for you, Kenken?'

Kenta's rhythm started slow and deep, pulling out to the head before penetrating him fully once more. He breathed out, "You always feel amazing, Ryo." Ah... Even more than the thickness of Kenta's cock, those words stoked the fire in Ryo's core.

Kenta's hands dropped to Ryo's hips, holding firm as he steadily increased the pace. Ryo's breathing sped up alongside it. Kenta could be so harsh sometimes when he was enjoying himself - like he was using Ryo instead of having sex with him. It didn't matter if he was. Ryo's body opened up for it, accepted every thrust regardless of Kenta's intention behind it, as though it was further proof that he was Kenta's alone.

A moan built in the base of Ryo's throat, but he held it down. It felt so good to have Kenta pounding into him, to know he was enjoying himself - almost good enough to forget that Kenta was angry with him, that they could be found out at any moment -

No sooner than Ryo had that thought, there came a loud knocking at the door.

Ryo nearly let out a cry of surprise as his heart skipped a beat. His worst fears had come true and they'd been caught - or, no, not quite yet. It was... a guest wondering if the bathroom was occupied - so, so he just had say as much to drive them away. And that was his intention when Ryo opened his mouth. A gasp fell out instead when Kenta angled his hips just right so that Ryo would see stars. His mind blanked on speaking. It took all he had just to stop himself from moaning aloud. Ryo pressed his hand to his face, biting down on the meat of his palm to stifle any other wayward noises threatening to spill out. Kenta only tightened his grip and fucked him harder.

The slapping of their skin was so loud echoing through the small room that Ryo couldn't imagine how the person on the other side would miss it. His eyes watered with humiliation as he thought of losing his job after coming so far, of making trouble for everyone in the shop - but his body was fully preoccupied with sensation. For every panicked thought in his head, there were two fixated on something else. On Kenta deep inside him, his prostate sore from rough thrusts, his cock aching and dripping pre-cum onto the bathroom floor.

Another knock, and a light male voice that Ryo recognized in horror as his manager: "Excuse me, is there someone in there?" Ryo clenched his eyes shut, praying that Kenta would say something to send him on his way.

"Well, Ryo?" Kenta's whisper was quiet but firm. Was Kenta trying to drill it into Ryo's body and mind, so that he would always remember who he belonged to...? How could he ever forget? Yet, Ryo couldn't be angry with Kenta, not even as his calloused fingers stroked at his cock, making his legs quake. "If you don't hurry up, they'll suspect something."

Ryo pulled his hand away, trying to keep his breathing even. "Y-yes, I'm in here... Mutsuki-san..." His voice was trembling, ragged, but Ryo hoped the door would disguise some of it. Ryo's head was spinning as Kenta picked up the pace, pumping Ryo's cock hard in his fist. "I'm just... I'll be out in... a - ah -" As much as Ryo wanted to resist the pleasure shooting through his body, he couldn't. The pressure building in his lower half came to its fruition, disrupting his words. Ryo could feel the wave looming over him, preparing to crash down on him any moment now - there was barely enough time to cover his mouth.

A galaxy of stars burst behind his eyes. His mouth dropped open, drool spilling down his fingers and into the sink as he let out a muffled sob. His body shook, his cock twitching in Kenta's hand, spraying his release against the tile. Ryo took in a sharp breath, struggling to grasp at his broken thoughts. "S-sorry - I'm sorry..."

"Akebono-kun?" There was concern in the manager's voice. "Are you alright in there?"

"It's - nothing." Ryo's voice hitched as Kenta adjusted his grip to his waist, pulling him back onto his cock. "I'll be out soon, so..."

The gap between his gasping words and any response stretched on painfully long, but then - "Alright. Don't take too long, then."

Ryo was so relieved to have him that he felt his sight blurring with tears. Kenta huffed, "Good boy," under his breath. Even when Kenta was punishing him, he still offered the occasional word of praise - Ryo clung to it harder than he clung to the edge of the sink as Kenta's cock jabbed at his already abused prostate.

Kenta's breath caught and he slowed down suddenly, signaling his impending climax. Of course Ryo was expected to take it all, regardless of the venue - he shuddered as Kenta's cock pulsed inside him, flooding his insides with semen.

The feeling of Kenta's slow thrusts as he rode his orgasm out, his seed oozing out of Ryo's hole, sent another flash of lightning through his body. A second, weaker orgasm wracked him - this one starting firmly in the pit of his stomach and flowing outward, until his cock released another thick streak of cum.

When Kenta pulled out, Ryo felt his legs go weak. He nearly collapsed onto his knees on the floor, still trembling from the force of his climax. His head felt like a jumbled mess, the pleasure and afterglow of sex paired with the stress of the events. The sink was the only thing grounding him before Kenta spoke.

"What did you learn today, Ryo?"

Ryo shivered when he heard Kenta's voice. "Not... to let anyone else touch me," he offered it cautiously, afraid to disappoint Kenta twice over by not understanding his own punishment.

"Good," Kenta said gently. He pressed a handkerchief to Ryo's face, wiping away the tracks of tears on his cheeks and the saliva on his chin. Kenta's face had that softness to it that Ryo always loved. "I just can't stand seeing the things I like being handled poorly by other people."

"Ah..." Somehow it made Ryo's heart flutter to hear Kenta say that, as though he was a precious object that Kenta wanted to protect, rather than something that just belonged to him. Now he felt a little bad for thinking that Kenta was acting out of possessiveness. Of course the real reason had been for his sake. "I'll be better about it, I promise. That way Kenken doesn't have to worry from now on... I'm sorry."

Kenta let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being so rough on you, too, Ryo. Aside from that, you were doing very well out there today."

"Really?" Ryo looked up at him, and there was the expression he'd been wanting to see today. Kenta's smiling at him with pride as he continued to wipe him clean and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. When we get home, I'll make sure you have a good reward." Even in Ryo's exhausted state, those words got him tentatively excited. He wondered what Kenta could have planned for him. "Would you like that, Ryo?"

"Kenken... I'd like that a lot."

As much as he wanted to bask in Kenta's rare sweetness, there was the unfortunate fact that this wasn't the place for it. Ryo moved gingerly as he stood and finished dressing himself with Kenta's help, hoping that no one would be the wiser when he came out of the restroom.

Somehow he managed to sneak out without catching the attention of any staff members. Kenta stayed behind, intending to clean up and make it seem less obvious what had occurred in the bathroom moments before.

"Akebono-kun." Ryo still wasn't prepared to hear Mutsuki calling for him while the experience was so fresh, and resisted the urge to cringe at the sound of his voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

He cleared his throat, avoiding his eyes. "Actually... I started to feel really unwell. I'm going to have to leave early today." After apologizing to the other workers for the inconvenience, Ryo removed his work apron and prepared to leave. Kenta had told him he'd escort him back to the sharehouse to make up for not finishing his Cassis Orange properly...

"Aw, you leavin' already, Ryo-chan?" Ichiyama called out, making Ryo's heart clench. After promising Kenta to do better from now on, he felt like he had to say something this time.

Instead, nothing came out except a nervous smile. "Just a little under the weather. I'll be back after I rest."

"Ichiyama-san, I believe?" Ryo nearly jumped at the sound of Kenta's voice behind him. He hadn't realized that he had already finished up his bill.

"Yeah? This your friend, Ryo-chan?"

"Um - "

Kenta didn't bother waiting for Ryo to answer, instead giving the man a matter-of-fact look. "You've got quite a reputation around here already. I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself when dealing with my band mate. Despite his looks, he's quite fragile. If anything were to happen to any part of him, I'd have to find whoever was responsible for it and make them pay."

Ichiyama's eyebrows rose into his hair line. "Hey now, there's no need to get so uptight about it. I wasn't gonna do anything to the kid." He scowled and went back to his beer, mood clearly ruined.

Whether or not Ichiyama would take Kenta's warning seriously would be something for another day, but Ryo's heart felt lighter already. Still, he wasn't exactly abiding by what he told Kenta. He was a little worried he wouldn't get that reward after all, when he followed him out of the shop. "Sorry again, Kenken..."

Kenta was giving him a soft smile as he reached out to lift his chin. "You did as well as I could expect. Come on, let's go home."


End file.
